


Togami Does a Gay

by Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cafes, Celeste knows, Coffee, Conversations about love, Cute, Humor, Implied Naegami, M/M, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi being cute, Philosophy, Short One Shot, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Togami and Celeste have a conversation about love in a small cafe. Togami states that love is something foolish and not worth pursuing.And then Naegi shows up and proves Byakuya wrong.Bad summary is bad yes I know.





	Togami Does a Gay

“Togami, how do you feel about love?”

 

Togami paused from sipping his bitter coffee in order to address the existence of someone who was sitting parallel to him (which was something Togami did not enjoy doing). “I’m afraid I need you to be more specific,” Togami replied. Celeste, who was mixing a teaspoon of sugar into her milk tea, decided to elaborate, “What are your feelings about the process of falling in love? The butterflies in your stomach, the blushing and hand-holding; you know, things Touko would write about.”

 

Togami’s lips _almost_ quirked up into his signature arrogant smirk. “I’m sure that, at this point, you should know how I feel about this subject,” Togami said. Celeste’s small smile remained unwavering on her face, despite the fact that, internally, she was not having any of Togami’s attitude. “However, I feel I might as well humor you. I’ll explain this once and only once: I think love is a foolish endeavor,” Togami continued. Despite the fact that no words were exchanged between the two after what he had said just a moment ago, Celeste’s eyes seemed to be telling him to elaborate. And elaborate Togami did.

 

“I’m not sure why anyone would want to seek out something so unnecessary. Only the foolish would pursue people for purely the sake of the release of dopamine,” Togami continued, “At that point, is it really love? After all, it’s just a hormone the brain releases. Does the person in question really “love” the object of desire if they only chase after them for a feeling their brain produces as an instinct?” The progeny finished with another sip of his bitter coffee as Celeste nodded in mutual agreement.

 

“I couldn’t agree more with your statements, Byakuya,” Celeste said and Togami scowled, “Don’t call me that.” The teenage heir was about to go on a rant about how even Celeste was unworthy to address him by his first name when he spotted a certain ahoge-sporting boy. “Oh! Byakuya! How are you doing?” Naegi called out from across the cafe after spotting Togami sipping coffee next to Celeste. Setting himself down next to the heir, Naegi attempted to start a conversation with Togami, all the while Celeste released a small, knowing giggle.

 

_“Why does this idiot have to be so cute?”_

  
Togami finally finished his coffee, setting the cup down on a plate with a loud enough clang that made Naegi pause his chattering.

 

The esteemed progeny released a heavy sigh.

 

“Fuck.”


End file.
